


Ghost Hole

by 69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny gets hate fucked, Danny is such a power bottom i swear, Danny swears, Danny swears A LOT, Dash is an ass, Gay Sex, Glory Hole situation, Jazz is a saint, M/M, Maddie and Jack are oblivious fools, Sort Of, This is such a sin but i ship it ngl, What have I done???, all homo, he needs his mouth washed with soap, truly I have fallen from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69/pseuds/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69
Summary: Danny has had enough of everyone's shit, he's tired and half-dead. when his high-school bully drops by his home all he can think; is that he can never catch a break.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Ghost Hole

**Author's Note:**

> OoF, forgive me father for i have sinned. quarantine is really getting to me. this is some cursed shit, oh well nothin' I can do about it now.

"Oh, Danny!" A chirp echoed throughout the Fenton house. 

"Yeah, mom!?" The raven teen yelled from his room, agitated at being interrupted from the card pyramid he was building. The cards trembled at his voice and plummeted into disarray. Danny groaned and started again.

"Your father and I are going out on a ghost expedition with some friends!" The peppered woman yelled in exuberance. There was a small clang of metal and a howl of pain.

"Ow! Dang ghost viewer 1000x, Maddie! Can't we build one smaller!"

"No Jack! It's perfect!"

Danny listened as the argument between his parents reverberated through the floor of his bedroom, the defending shouts of his mom rocking his pyramid--the raven watched tensely as the cards swayed, then breathed a sigh of relief when they stayed upright.

"I'm home!" The crow of his sister halted his parent's fuss, "and I've brought a guest! So could you two pipe it down!" Jazz ordered.

Danny blew at his fringe and finished his pyramid, he wondered who her guest would be. Jazz was in college now and made tons of  _ interesting  _ friends. Like that kid spike, she used to hang around all the time. Supposedly she was helping him 'open up' or something. Danny kinda thought it was a waste of time. The walls were thin so he guessed he'd figure out what type of guest she had sooner or later.

"Jazzy! There's my beautiful daughter! Come give your old man a hug!" 

"Oh, and you brought Dash! How wonderful!" 

Danny choked on his spit, Dash Baxter, his bully from hell was in his  _ house. _ Now this isn't the first time Dash has been over, no, but Danny had always gotten a heads up before he came over to study with his sister or he'd come home after kicking plasma butt to find out the blonde was there and getting ready to head out. Never when he was just arriving.

"Evening Mrs. Fenton! My gosh, have you gotten prettier?" Dash gushed over his mom, his tone reeked of 'suck-up'. Knowing his mom she was probably preening at the compliments of the young blonde.

Danny rolled his eyes and moved away from his desk slowly, he didn't want to knock over his masterpiece. Reaching over to grab his camera to take a photo.

"Okay guys, you're smothering him. I'm supposed to help Dash study so if you'd kindly back away from the teenager that would be great, thanks." His sister, ever the sarcastic bossy woman she was, shooed the over-eager adults away.

"Ah right! Jack go start the van! We're gonna be late!"

"On it!"

Danny snapped a few different angles and heard the scattered steps of his parents racing around downstairs. Even though his parents were kind of overbearing, the raven wished they would stay a little longer so that they could bombard Dash with questions until he left. Jazz would have to do, he guessed.

"Late? Where are you going?"

"We're going on a ghost expedition! I already told Danny, you're in charge!" The teen could practically see his mother squirming with excitement.

"C'mon baby! We've got ghosts to hunt!" His dad hollered, followed by impatient beeping from their van.

"Coming! Have fun studying! Be good! Dinners in the oven!" His mom listed typical things moms say whenever both parents left the house. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" 

The slam of their front door shook the entire building, a flutter of cards spread chaotically over his desk. Danny wasn't upset, he'd gotten his pictures without incident--a miracle in the Fenton house really. Bright baby blues trapeze around his room, looking for something to do other than lay festering in boredom. He could draw? Or he could go hang with Sam and Tucker? He hadn't been alerted to any ghosts so there's no use going on patrol.

"Danny! Come say hi to Dash!"

The raven winced at the cry of his sister, the ginger really knew how to shriek. He didn't particularly want to say hi to the football player, but he'd be okay, right? Jazz would be right there so there's nothing to worry about. Dash couldn't exactly shove him in a locker right now.

Making his way downstairs the raven was greeted to the sight of his older sister, and his brute blonde bully. Dash wore his signature letterman jacket and slicked-back hair, Jazz looked like she did the same day she left for college. Only now her hair was in a neat bun--she never tossed the headband though.

Danny could lie and say he was as put together like them, but he wasn't. He was in a black hoodie with the words 'I'm going ghost' printed on the front in sludgy green lettering and some faded pajama pants--the hoodie a gift from Sam and Tucker. His hair in complete disarray, obsidian locks frayed over his eyes. 

"Hey, Jazz, Dash." He hugged his sister and nodded to the blonde, grimacing at the sneer the quarterback gave.

"Jeez, Danny you look like a mess! Have you even brushed your teeth today? Have you already eaten? I can heat up some dinner if you haven't." Jazz held his shoulders firmly, her voice jittered with fret. If his parents were overbearing then Jazz was on a whole nother level.

"I'm fine Jazz, really just um school has been hard since you left that's all." It was the truth, ever since Jazz left for college she hadn't been around to cover for him or help him with homework. She was Mr. Lancer's favorite student in the entire school, save for Dash, and both Fenton siblings knew how much the teacher had it out for Danny. It was only logical that the bald man would take his frustrations out on the raven.

Jazz gave a sympathetic smile and clapped her hand in excitement, her aqua eyes sparkling with an idea. "What if I go get ice cream!"

Danny smiled, "yes, please." The teen made a move to pull on his sneakers at the front door when his sister's perfectly manicured nails caught his hood. He made a confused noise.

"Nu-uh, you stay here and rest and keep our guest company. I can go get the ice cream. I'll be back in a flash." Jazz nodded assertively.

The half-ghost frowned, he wouldn't have agreed to get ice cream if he knew he was going to be stuck with Dash fucking Baxter. It was fine, he was going to be fine. He could just run to his room, lock the door, and wait. Solid plan. Good plan. "Okay sounds great." Danny spared a glance to the blonde, he was just staring off into space. No doubt the conversation was boring him, good. Maybe he'd be tempted to leave the raven alone. Or he'd pick on him because he was bored. A hit or miss really.

Jazz left with a little tinkling wave of her hands and pep to her step, now it was just Dash and Danny. Remember the plan. Room, lock, wait. Great plan.

"Hey fenturd, I hope you know this is cutting into my study time. If I fail that chem test 'cause of you you're gonna get it." The blonde enunciated his point with the crack of his knuckles.

Danny only rolled his eyes, he was always 'gonna get it' if he did something the quarterback didn't like. Hell, he 'got it' whenever he just existed around the taller boy. The threats had slowly started to lose their thrum of anticipating fear, the raven  _ does _ fight ghosts so it's understandable that he wouldn't be afraid of the threats. Just scared that he couldn't do anything to Dash without using his powers. It was a curse that he had the morals of a decent half-ghost. A true travesty.

"Right." Danny turned to walk to his room. Good plan. At least it was a good plan before he realized that the blonde was following him. "Can't you wait downstairs?" He kept his tone light--severely hoping the blonde wouldn't be a thorn in his back for five damn seconds.

"No way dork. Your sister said to keep me company, you wouldn't wanna be a bad host." It wasn't a query but a statement. His voice edged, it glinted at the pain in his near future. He should have been a fortune teller instead of an impromptu ghostbuster.

The teen continued his tread of doom, it was  _ such _ a great plan too. Stopping in front of his room he geared himself up for the very probable teasing of how he decorated. Stepping inside, Danny quickly took hold of his camera. He needed something to fiddle with until the blonde could move on.

"What'cha got there? A camera?"

Danny was a little hesitant to answer, "yeah, " the ghost boy let a spiraling feeling of 'oh no' sink and make its roost in his chest. "It's not anything special, I just use it to pass the time." It felt like the undercover hero was turning into Pinocchio from how many fibs he had uttered today--only he was much more angsty. The camera had become his outlet for the anxiety he felt on a daily basis. It was hard having parents that constantly tracked him down on top of a load of bullies at school and ghosts who constantly wanted to do something horrible to him. The camera was  _ very  _ special.

"Oh yeah? Then you wouldn't mind if I take a look." As quickly as the sentence was over the camera was snatched from his hands. That well of 'oh no' had just as easily turned into 'oh hell no'.

"Give it back." Danny snapped, he hadn't meant to but the star quarterback was very likely to break it. He definitely didn't want that.

"What, scared I'll break it?" The cruel smirk left the raven shaking, not from fear but from being so  **_done_ ** with the blonde. With everything. Dash looked close to laughing at how peeved Danny was.

Yes. The teen wanted to say so badly, but that'd probably make the blonde not wanna give his camera back. He just wanted the small item that kept him from drifting into panic attacks. That's all. Is it really that hard?

"No, just give it back." Danny leaned on his toes to snatch the camera away from Dash. It was stupid how short he was. What was even stupider was how tall the quarterback was. Puberty like fate seemed to hate him quite a bit. 

During the boy's very one-sided struggle, Danny leaped to grab his camera, and Dash took a step back. It was like slow motion when the blonde tripped over the small model spaceship. The camera fell out of his hands and landed on the floor in a crash. Everything flared in the teen. His anger, his sadness, he was so fed up with the blonde.

"What. The. Fuck." The shorter growled, looming over Dash's prone figure. The blonde currently rubbing the back of his head and sporting a furious grimace. Dash pulled himself up and closed in on Danny's personal space.

The half-dead teen shoved the blonde as far as he could without using his powers. Not very far. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? I avoid you on a damn daily basis and you still bully me!? Even in my own fucking home! I'm so done with your shit! All I asked was to have my stupid fucking camera back but no, you  _ had  _ to play keep away! What did I ever do to you!?" Danny ranted and snarled, even though he swore in his head like it was another language he's never said anything out loud. Especially around people. 

His parents never swore, at least not when they were around, his friends didn't because Sam thought it was a bad thing to do and not the proper way to express one's feelings. Jazz was the same. Right now Danny couldn't give two shits.

Dash was back in his space, ugly sneer taking up the entirety of his face. "You said the camera wasn't anything special! Don't get mad at me for looking! It's your own damn fault for having such a messy room in the first place!"

Danny bellowed a furious screech, shoving the blonde again. Dash's own hands gripped at his wrists. Danny felt like a helpless housewife fighting against her husband. The wife getting so upset she turned physical, pounding on her husband's chest even though it was useless.

"Fuck you!" The ghost boy struggled some more. Like some furious worm who had been ripped from the ground by some asshole bird. Dash let out his own war cry, his being much more intimidating than the ravens.

Suddenly Dash's forceful lips we're on his, to be completely honest Danny wasn't exactly sure who had started it. Everything was happening too fast for the half-ghost to think straight. Hah as if anything the two boys were doing was straight. Their lips clashed, teeth clicked, and tongues mingled in vexation. 

The large quarterback pushed him against the nearest wall and kept Danny trapped there. Rough calloused hands tangled into obsidian hair, tugging on it had the smaller teen moaning. Both stopped in all of two glorious seconds to comprehend what the noise was and then immediately went back to playing an intense game of tonsil hockey. Funny, Danny actually seemed good at this sport.

When Dash pulled away to breathe he leaned down to bite and suck on Danny's neck. He left trails of reddening welts and violet bruises. The colors contrasted beautifully on Danny's porcelain skin, like an abstract watercolor painting. The blonde's olive hand kept a firm grip on the smaller teen's hair, moving his head however he wanted it. Danny's hips rolled in tandem to Dash's own rough grinding.

"Oh  _ fuck _ ." The halfa groaned into the heated atmosphere. The blonde merely rocked harder and bit down on the raven's collar harsh enough for the taste of copper to bloom on his tongue. Danny let out a pained gasp and his form flickered; the top half of his body phasing through the wall. He solidified once he was perfectly horizontal through the wall.

"Shit." Okay, forget being a fortune teller he should just become a sailor--given his potty mouth. His vision completely upside down, and his cheeks flushed he pondered a good enough excuse he could tell Dash on why he suddenly phased through his bedroom wall.

The raven teen felt a strong hand on his outer thigh, it gave a squeeze and traveled down to his calf then up again to hold his hip. Before Danny could utter a single word his legs were being lifted to press against the wall.

"D-dash?" He called from the other side, his hands flat against the smooth plastered surface. Danny didn't give thought to the way his voice trembled. Or that his bully didn't respond. The raven knew the blonde could hear him, the walls were so thin you could hear every time someone breathed. Maybe the quarterback didn't care? That was a reasonable explanation. He's just amped up from their argument turned make-out.

Hands calloused from tossing around a leather ball every day felt like sand scratching at his skin, Dash's hands held tightly to his pale ankles. He felt the blonde press his hips into his ass, the prominent bulge tucked seamlessly between his clothed cheeks. Danny glowed a brilliant pink as the bully dry humped him, the feeling sent sparks of lightning to ignite the heated coil wound taut in his stomach.

"Oh oh oh, ah, h-hold on." The half-ghost gasped, the airy wisp of his voice carried into the blonde's ears. Dash had let go of his ankles and yanked at his pants, shifting them up and off his legs. He was wearing his favorite pair of red and white heart boxers, the one's the blonde couldn't stop laughing at. Screw him, Danny liked these.

"Keep your legs up." The bully ordered; his breath a gusty moan. Danny complied and left his legs spread eagle. Dash's breath ghosted over his boner, spit slicked lips mouthed at the cloth. His tongue trailed along Danny's shaft then to suckle on the head. The blonde's fingers danced at the edges of Danny's boxers, dipping low to trace the skin underneath.

The raven groaned, not seeing but feeling what was happening to his body made his lower half much more sensitive. His nails dug into the wall and let his head fall back, hair nearly touching the floor. Danny felt the quarterback play with the elastic, pulling it up and letting it smack against his waist. The blonde was asking for permission. How charming.

"You can ah take them off, p-please." Teal eyes clenched shut, holy shit they were really doing this. Danny wondered how far they would take it, or if they would talk afterward? He didn't mind losing his virginity right now, maybe he'd regret it later but he just wanted to enjoy this moment. He wanted to be in the here and now with nothing but arousal and little hints of anger fuelling his decisions.

The raven finally felt his boxers slide off his legs, his cock dripped warm pearly beads onto his lower belly. The cool air of his room made the organ twitch, the stimuli had Danny's short breath hitching and face flushing. He immediately felt that same heated mouth lick up his shaft. It left a fervid sensation to clench in his balls.

"Mmoh fuck, oh yes." The raven moaned at the moist heat surrounding his cock, it left him reeling, each little gasp or whine punched out of his lungs was like air escaping a balloon. It made his legs tremble with the effort to keep them still. With his head dangling only a few meters from the floor his hoodie had pooled underneath his neck--exposing his dusty pink chest and erect nipples. He brought up his hands to pull and twist diligently, focusing on the pleasure he couldn't see. Each lick and suckle, bob and hum, sent wave after wave of bold decadence flooding into his veins--each tick of static bringing him closer to the edge. 

Danny whimpered when that slicked tongue poked at his hole, "oh my god, oh my god, fuck mmm  _ yes _ ." Drool brimmed and flowed from his open mouth, girthy pants heaved from his chest each time Dash let his tongue slip past his rim. Rough hands pulled apart his cheeks and spit on his pulsing entrance, the half-ghost rubbed his chest feverishly. "Please fuck, hurry up!"

The blonde's hand smacked his ass, the sting jolting a surprised moan out of the raven. "Shut up, you'll wait like a good boy. Don't forget who's in charge here Fenton." The gravel thrum of Dash's implied threat made Danny quiver with intense libido and frustration.

Danny scoffed, "last time I checked you were in  _ my  _ house, so I'm technically the one in charge  _ Baxter _ ." The teen smirked then cried a startled yelp, his left cheek felt like he had just been burned. Another slap on the exact same spot had his dick throbbing.

"Always had the smartest mouth, I think I know how to shut you up. Tell me, Danny, you got a gag reflex?" The commandeering tone lit the anger drumming in the raven's bones.

Keeping silent, Danny heard Dash open his door and saw the sly smirk etched on his cherry red lips--slightly swollen from giving head. Teal eyes let their pupils blow wide at the other male's heavy rod swinging from his fly, each heavy stride toward the shorter teen filled with confidence. Dash stopped in front of him, cock swaying and lips tilted.

"What's wrong? You were so mouthy just now." The quarterback braced his hands on the wall, speaking with so much condescendence it enraged Danny. "C'mon I know a better way to use that mouth." The blonde nudged his cock onto the halfa's lips.

Danny swallowed his retort when he saw that painfully promising glint in the blondes baby blues. Lifting his hands from his chest he took hold of Dash's hips--looking at the quarterback's pulsating meaty prick upside down was something Danny could have never comprehended as arousing. But here he was.

The raven opened his mouth so only the tip of the blondes cock could be slid in. Danny hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head slightly, unsure of what to do.

"Fuck you suck at this." The blonde quipped, "you gotta take more than just the tip dumbass."

Danny tried to glare past the raging cock in mouth and failed, opening his mouth a little wider to allow Dash to slip in further. "That's it, take me just like that." The quarterback slipped his eyes close and furrowed his brows, leaning his head against the wall. Breathing in deep Dash dropped his hand to support Danny's neck and shifted his hips forward. "Since it's pretty obvious that you've never given a bj I'm gonna do the work for ya."

The halfa hummed his answer and felt Dash's cock twitch in his mouth. The blonde moved his hips in shallow thrusts, baby blue orbs peeking at the way his dick disappeared into the raven's mouth. Danny let his eyes drift, the rhythmic push and pull lulling him. His grip on the blonde's hips loosened as he adjusted to the thick rod commandeering his mouth, Danny's mouth slackened and let his tongue glide at the vein underneath the pulsing cock leisurely.

"That's it, relax for me." The blonde murmured. With no warning, Dash pushed farther into the half-ghosts mouth. The tip of his penis hitting the back of the small teen's throat. Danny gagged at the unexpected intrusion and pushed at Dash's hips. The blonde didn't budge and pressed deeper into his throat, "don't fight it, just relax, that's it my good slut. Such a good little slut." his hips stilled when he hit the back of Danny's throat, the head of his cock pulsing with creamy beads of pre.

The raven felt the thick liquid slide down his throat and settle into his tummy, he tried to relax like the blonde directed but it was getting harder to breathe and this was very new territory for Danny. When he could feel his lungs pleas for air he pushed insistently at Dash's narrow hips. The quarterback stayed buried nearly balls deep in Danny's throat for another second before pulling out entirely--smirking cruelly when Danny coughed and choked on the oxygen filling his lungs. When the ghost boy could safely say he wasn't going to be fully dead at that moment Dash was pushing his dick back into his mouth. Teal eyes watered a little when the blonde deepthroated him once more, his pace picked up a little into a jerky rhythm. The slide of his saliva riddled prick making it easier to take his length, spittle dribbled from his mouth and down the side of his face--it was really gross.

"Oh  _ fuck _ . Take it down your throat just like that, take it, take it, take it." Dash growled, his hand that braced against the wall reached down to play with his stiff nipples. They were already turning a deep red from how the raven had fondled them so roughly and now with the added attention, it made them throb achingly. The pain sent a desperate whine from his chest and he felt the blondes cock twitch and his hips stutter before they were  _ yanked  _ from his mouth.

Dash took heavy breaths and gripped the base of his cock through clenched teeth, when he had subsided his climax he peered down at the youngest Fenton, Danny's pupils were blown wide and his chest looked like it had the worst case of sunburn imaginable, his nipples puffy from the harsh treatment. He let loose a low groan and all but rushed back into Danny's room--where his lower half stayed.

Danny felt those familiar hands grasp at his ass, he pulled his cheeks apart and spit on his hole. Still a little loose from being eaten out, Dash pushed the spit inside and smeared it around his walls. Two fingers making a rabid scissoring gesture, Dash fingered his ass with no gentleness. They were both still upset so it was understandable. With reckless prep, Dash lined up with the raven's entrance. The shorter teen holding his breath in anticipation.

Danny drew a high keen when the head of the blondes cock was finally wrapped up in his heat, the spit wasn't the greatest lube but it would do. His ivory palms laid flat against the wall again as he struggled to breathe, Dash was going so  _ slow _ .

"Fuck! Dash, I swear, just fuck me already!" Danny yelped when the drag of the blonde's cock made his walls clench.

He felt that stinging pain once more when the quarterback spanked his left cheek and jammed his hips against his ass, he thrusted brutally-- pulling back slowly before snapping his hips forward. Danny moaned and tried to wiggle his hips to meet each thrust the blonde gave. The dull thud of jeans against bare skin made the raven's ears burn.

"Ah, ah oh, fu-shit, shit! Mmm oh yes." The punctured gasps and broken moans whisked from the half-dead boy's vocals. Dash's dick rubbed him in all the right ways, the pain of being woefully under prepared made his cock leak whorishly. The discomfort and slight burn of the stretch had him seeing stars, every time the blonde pulled out his entrance clenched to keep him in, to pull him deeper. His walls being stimulated by the thick velvety skin grinding into him.

Dash growled like a grizzly, the roar made Danny's toes curl. His nerves twisting and spiraling into that blessed release that was quickly boiling over.

"Fuck Fenton, your so damn tight. How's my dick feel? It's already been slicked up by that mouth pussy and now it's being shoved up your virgin ass, what a cock-slut." The feverish grunts of the blonde were drowned out by the aroused howls of the ghost boy. Stars danced in his vision and his body rocked slightly from the wild thrusts that plagued his ass. It was when those calloused hands wrapped around his pale guzzling cock that Danny found himself being thrown over the edge. He was close to blacking out from how hard he came, thick sperm hot on his lower stomach.

"That's it, bitch, cum like the filthy whore you are. M'gonna fill you to the brim with my cum, make you want nothing more than to be stretched to the shape of my dick. Fuck! Yes!" Dash moved sporadically, hips jittery, and hands tight on the back of his thighs. With three more shaky thrusts, he pushed his hips flush against Danny's ass. Rolling his hips with each spurt of jizz that shot from his slit.

Danny swore he had never felt this  _ full  _ before, his insides hot and heavy and creamed with a load of cum. He felt the tiniest bits of the liquid leak from his ass and let out a whine, low and satisfied--like a dog who was just given their favorite treat.

"Danny! I got the ice cream!" Danny blanked at the call of his sister, Dash still buried to the hilt inside of him squeezed his thighs hard enough to bruise. The stomps of her dainty feet stopped when they spotted Danny. Half his body phased through the wall, forehead marred in sweat, cheeks a blazing scarlet, and hoodie bunched under his chin and exposing his stiffly sore nipples.

Her aqua eyes dawn in realization and she scrunches up her nose in disgust, "oh gross!" Quickly turning on her heels she strides back downstairs, shouting a "you guys better be done when I get back!" When the front door slams behind her.

Danny and Dash groan in simultaneous embarrassment, this was certainly the most horrible way their first time together could have ended. No, wait that's a lie, his parents could have come back much earlier from their trip. Either way, that  _ really _ sucked. 

"So, all in favor of forgetting this ever happened say I."

"I."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hope y'all liked it. Any criticism is a blessing. now then, on to create my next cursed work.


End file.
